Aeternus
by Mentes Perversas
Summary: Ambos vienen de mundos diferentes y ambos fueron marcados por el otro de tal forma que no pueden dejar aquel recuerdo atras. ¿Qué sucede cuando el destino se empeña en unirlos y ellos no estan dispuestos a dejarse llevar por este?
1. Primo conventu

Escrito por: Tamat Rin Le Beau

Declaimer. Realmente no estamos tan seguros de que yo no sea Hidekaz, o ¿si? (_Para aquellos que no tienen buena comprensión lectora y/o no pueden procesar sarcasmos, NO señores, ella no es dueña de hetalia, y no lucra con ello_)

Notas. Uno de los pocos femMex que escriba, no es que no me agrade, si no que me gusta mas cuando es niño, ademas de que el yaoi lo llevo en las venas XD. Dedicado especialmente a Myobi (_te asmo Tamat, que lo sepan los lectores XDD_) que gusta tanto de esta pareja.

* * *

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar el camino logrando que la mayoría suspiraran un poco más tranquilos al verse envueltos bajo la protección del astro rey, la carroza avanzo un poco mas rápido, no querían estropear la preciada carga que tanto trabajo les había costado conseguir.

Se escuchó un quejido proveniente del interior a lo que algunos de los hombres solo golpearon esta soltando algunas burlas y ofensas.

Él solo hizo oídos sordos a aquello, se encontraba bastante cansado como para molestarse con pequeñeces como esa.

-Será mejor que te calles monstruo-

Uno de los mayores golpeó fuertemente la carroza provocando que esta se meciera bruscamente asustando a los caballos por el rugido molesto y herido de la criatura en el interior.

-Ahora no eres tan valiente cierto zorra-

Hubo una burla general y nuevamente otro golpe.

Silencio

-Mas te vale que no la hayas matado-

Patrick, el jefe en turno, un hombre que rozaba por los cuarenta miro amenazadoramente al incitador y ahora todos dirigieron sus miradas a él, incluyéndole. Bastante trabajo les haba costado conseguir a _una de esas cosas_ como para que esta se muriera en la recta final del camino, frunció el ceño molesto y desmontó su caballo justo en el momento en el que un par de nubes taparon la luz del sol.

Hubo una exclamación de sorpresa cuando una mano sobresalió de la carroza y tomo a uno de los más cercanos a esta, el tronido de la madera rota logró que los más lejanos se acercaran solo para presenciar como el pobre desdichado que había sido jalado de la camisa por aquel ser tratara inútilmente de zafarse, los ojos viajaban a los rostros de todos los presentes que veían con una mueca de horror aquel siniestro espectáculo.

-Ayuda... alguien... ¡aah! ¡quítenme de encima a _esta cosa_! -

Todo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta y por más que quiso acercarse simplemente no pudo.

Otra mano salió y sujetó firmemente del cuello del hombre que por más que se movía no podía liberarse de aquel agarre que lo tenía pegado de espalda contra aquella enorme caja de madera que servía para que la criatura estuviera protegida de la luz, las manos pálidas subieron con su carga como si la madera que separara a la presa del cazador no fuera mas que una delicada cortina de seda.

Un grito y el estruendo de la madera rompiéndose saco a todos del estupor tomando una distancia prudente y enarbolando sus armas esperaron a que _aquella cosa_ hiciera cualquier otro movimiento, el silencio era tal que podían escuchar los lamentos débiles poniéndoles la piel de gallina a más de uno.

La poco luz le permitió distinguir como algo se movió rápidamente accionando sus reflejos y disparando una flecha de su arco, esta atravesó el cráneo de su desafortunado compañero, el cual cayó a sus pies muerto.

Se escuchó la risa maliciosa en la sombras y Patrick les ordenó a todos retomar sus lugares y avanzar lo más rápido posible.

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio, incluso cuando llegaron a la posada en la que se estaban hospedando la mayoría optó por desaparecerse en sus habitaciones mientras que él y otros tres sujetos que apenas y conocía fueron los encargados de custodiar a aquella cosa.

-¡Hey tú!... Kirkland-

* * *

No sabía si era cosa del agotamiento, pero en cuanto oyó aquel apellido se forzó a mantenerse despierta, era curioso como trabajaba el destino.

-Kirkland- susurró para ella misma mientras se recostaba en una de las paredes y cerraba los ojos.

* * *

-Saquen a _esa cosa_ de allí-

Las voces le parecían lejanas y su cuerpo le pesaba, apenas si fue consiente de que alguien la arrastraba, trató de abrir los ojos pero la poca iluminación le lastimaba los ojos, soltó un quejido cuando fue arrojada al piso sin consideración alguna.

-Toda una belleza-

Alguien levanto su rostro tomándola del mentón.

-Ahora ya no eres tan valiente ¿cierto zorra? -

La sorpresa le llegó de lleno cuando las manos de aquel sujeto rompieron su vestido de la altura del escote a la cintura.

-Veremos que tan feroz eres ahora-

No le dio tiempo a aquel tipo tan siquiera de hacer otro movimiento cuando ya le había saltado a la yugular.

Los otros dos se apresuraron y uno logró clavarle una lanza en el hombro haciéndola retroceder.

-Esta muerto-

Sentenció el que la había herido.

-Maldita zorra-

Ambos se abalanzaron contra ella justo en el momento en el que un par de flechas los atravesaron a la altura del pecho matándolos al instante, su vista se posó en el chiquillo que le apuntaba con su arco.

-Si tan solo haces un movimiento, date por muerta-

Le causó gracia que aquel muchachito que a su parecer no rebasaba los dieciséis la amenazara, pero era consiente de que no podía hacer mucho dada su situación y agotamiento, que si bien podría despacharse al crio y recomponerse un poco bebiendo de él, afuera era de día.

Sonrió mientras llevaba uno de sus brazos a sus senos cubriéndolos.

-¿Cómo te llamas niño?-

La voz le pareció demasiado dulce para un monstruo como describían a _aquellas bestias_ que, a decir verdad, ahora que veía a aquella mujer le resultaba bastante hermosa, a pesar de la extrema palidez y algunos golpes y rastros de sangre que manchaban el vestido roto y parte de su cuerpo.

-Scott Kirkland-

Respondió en automático sin darse cuenta, pateándose mentalmente por aquel fallo.

-Tú puedes llamarme Fran-

Vio como aquella mujer se acercaba a la carreta alertándolo, pero por más que se ordenó dispararle no lo hizo.


	2. Erue

Declaimer: Nadie sabe que no soy Hidekaz asi que no lo digan sssh...

Mmm… ¿Qué puedo decir a mi favor? La verdad es que no mucho solo que no tengo una compu personal y por eso el editar este cp tardo mas de lo esperado, asi que Myobi no tuvo nada que ver con la tardanza de este capitulo. (Myobi: fue mi culpa soy una floja)

"_Flashbacks"_

"pensamientos de personajes"

-dialogos-

* * *

Las flechas y balas volaban por todas direcciones mientras la mayoría se encontraban en el centro, atentos de cualquier movimiento o sonidos.

"_Por más que quisiera matarte no serviría de mucho dada mi condición actual, soy más una sobreviviente que una luchadora_"

Las palabras de aquella mujer resonaban en su cabeza y se preguntaba por qué en ese momento pensaba en ella.

Un grito, más disparos y de pronto todo se volvió un infierno, la velocidad con la que se movían esas cosas era impresionante y apenas podías distinguir las siluetas en las sombras lo que los ponía en una situación de desventaja.

_"Ustedes nos llaman monstruos cuando es claro que entre humanos y vampiros la única diferencia es que nosotros no ocultamos nuestra verdadera naturaleza"_

* * *

Nunca había visto a tantos vampiros juntos ni tan bien organizados, que si bien solían darles algunos problemas al grupo cuando mataban a miembros de sus manadas estos cesaban rápidamente.

Tenía ganas de huir, pero sus piernas no respondían, además ¿Dónde se escondería? Apenas el sol se ocultó, todo el pueblo fue atacado por esos bastardos chupa sangre, tomándolos por sorpresa.

_-Nosotros no somos igual que ustedes-_

Frustrado como se encontraba con aquellas palabras disparó logrando herir a Fran en su mejilla izquierda, ella solo rió quedamente mientras la herida le picaba un poco.

-Es duro cuando "**algo**" que odias te dice que no eres mejor-

* * *

Sintió como una mano lo arrojaba a un costado y un segundo después pudo sentir la sangre tibia de su salvador salpicar su rostro, sacándolo de su estupor, los ojos verdes se abrieron ampliamente mientras varios de sus compañeros caían como moscas y aquellas imágenes se grababan en su cabeza como una pintura grotesca.

-Maldito chiquillo ¡muévete o no estorbes!-

Patrick lo obligo a agacharse mientras que con un hacha le partía la cabeza en dos a una de esas cosas.

La mirada severa de aquel hombre lo devolvió a la realidad, buscó con la mirada su arco y corrió hacia el tomándolo y disparando una flecha justo en el momento en el que un vampiro se acercaba a él peligrosamente.

* * *

**-**_Por qué tú me recuerdas a alguien_**-**

Parpadeó descolocado ante esa respuesta.

-Ambos tienen el mismo color de ojos-

La voz de Fran se escuchó algo nostálgica y no pudo evitar ver como llevaba una de sus manos a su cuello.

-_No pedí ser como soy ahora_... pero _no por eso quiere decir que quiero morir_-

La risa se escapó de sus labios cuando vio al menor fruncir el ceño confundido y molesto.

-Al igual que los demás humanos o cualquier otro ser vivo _nuestros corazones también laten_, solo que _a un ritmo demasiado rápido como para_ que ustedes _lo noten_-

* * *

Sus sentidos estaban alerta a cualquier sonido o movimiento, el arco tenso listo para disparar, justo cuando la vio, su mano en el pecho, como si le costara trabajo respirar, recargada en una pared y con la cabeza gacha dejando caer sus cabellos que estaban sueltos, no supo qué, pero algo lo impulso a correr rumbo a ella.

-Eres solo un chiquillo así que no es raro que te cueste entender las cosas-

-No soy un crio... tengo catorce y aunque no lo creas ya he vivido muchas cosas-

Infló el pecho con orgullo y aunque todo el mundo le decía que aquellas cosas no tenían sentimientos o emociones pudo ver reflejados en los ojos turquesa: sorpresa y preocupación.

-Françoise!-

Tembló ante aquel llamado girando su rostro para ver al pelirrojo acercándose a ella rápidamente.

-_Realmente son bastante parecidos_-

Rió mientras se dejaba caer asustando al menor quien la acomodó un poco, manteniéndola derecha y buscando alguna herida visible, pero con tanta sangre sobre su cuerpo ya no estaba segura de en donde se encontraban sus heridas, la falta de alimento y los golpes le tenían en un estado de debilidad tal que apenas si podía moverse y no sentía su propio cuerpo.

-Mierda-

El menor botó su arma al divisar como en el costado de la mujer se hallaba un corte que parecía bastante profundo.

-Tengo dos niños más pequeños que tú-

¡Perfecto! Ahora estaba alucinando.

-No hables-

Ordenó mientras hacia presión en la herida, con la duda de que si eso podría ayudarla o no, aun le costaba creer que ella realmente estuviera viva.

* * *

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDAS CREES QUE HACES MOCOSO?!-

Una mano lo sujeto fuertemente del cabello elevándolo del piso unos centímetros.

No necesitó verlo para saber que se trataba de Brian quien era uno de los más altos del grupo y que Patrick tenía que mantener a raya constantemente por sus abusos a los demás.

Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento antes de que el mayor le propinara un golpe en el estómago sacándole todo el aire y mandándolo al piso.

-Bastardo-

Lo escucho mascullar mitad burla mitad desprecio mientras jadeaba en el piso tratando de recomponerse.

-Así que esta perra te tiene embrujado-

Un jadeo salió de sus labios cuando vio como aquel hombre tomaba por el cuello a la mujer cual muñeca de trapo azotándola contra la pared y arrancándole un gemido de dolor.

-¡No!-

* * *

Se lanzó al frente con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, siendo recibido por una patada que lo regreso al suelo.

-**El beber la sangre es lo que nos mantiene vivos-**

* * *

Todo sucedió bastante rápido.

Su cabeza impactando contra la tierra y el eco de un grito cercano que lo obligó a no desmayarse lo hicieron levantar la mirada, no podía ver con claridad, todo eran siluetas oscuras que se movían por todas partes

-Françoise-

La adrenalina fluyendo por su cuerpo lograba hacerlo olvidar el dolor y mantenerlo de pie, no sabía por qué, pero necesitaba que la rubia estuviera a salvo. Llevo una de sus manos a la daga que tenía escondida entre las ropas y se lanzó contra la silueta que tenía enfrente clavando su arma en el pecho de esta.

Por un momento todo fue silencio... roto solamente por un jadeo que lo sorprendió y que provenía de la ojiazul que tenía una expresión de terror en su rostro, camino un par de pasos hacia atrás y encontrándose unos irises rubí mirándolo antes de sentir un dolor en el costado derecho de su rostro y de que todo se sumergiera en una absoluta oscuridad.


End file.
